


2562

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Operator! Alex, Tranquility Base Hotel & Casino, Traveller! Miles, WIP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: 电话那头的声音沉默了片刻，继续说道：“你身后有一块红蓝相间的广告牌，你却穿着白色西装。”Alex落在桌面上的小拇指以一种令人不舒服的方式蜷缩起来。他抬起那只手，摸了摸头顶，徒劳地试图抚平头发。“那使我无法看清你的脸庞。”那个声音叹了口气，因为惋惜而动摇，“过去的三个月中，我一直想知道你的眼睛究竟是什么颜色。”“先生，”Alex听见自己说，“我必须提醒您，您的通话正在被录音。”电话接线员Alex/地月旅客Miles，在静海基地旅馆。
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Kudos: 5





	2562

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自TBH&C中那句“Please tell me, how may I direct your call?”

电话铃响起时，他的手表显示是地球时下午两点三十二分。他放下早已冷掉的咖啡，坐直身体，拎起电话。  
“下午好，静海旅馆为您转接。”  
沉默。Alex眨眨眼，耐心等待。一声颤抖的呼吸声，接着陷入一段屏息的沉默。如果再安静一点，Alex能听见深棕色的咖啡液体晃动的声音。深棕色的液体撞击杯壁发出闷响，就像他在感到不耐烦的时候用指腹轻敲杯子一样。  
“你好。”电话那头传来一个谨慎的男声。  
Alex耐心地等待对方表明需要转接的基站。  
“您好？静海旅馆为您转接。”  
“嘿，你是工作人员吗？酒店的工作人员？”  
Alex的咖啡打着缓慢的旋涡。  
“是的，没错。您好，有什么可以帮助您？”  
“呃……”男人的声音与电流声巧妙地融合在了一起，听起来似乎正从一个微妙的频率上下跳跃。这给Alex空落落的胃部带去了一点不安分的因素。  
“你现在空吗？你叫什么名字？你身边没有别的什么人要服务吧？”  
您问得有些多了，先生。当然出于职业道德，Alex是绝对不会说出声的，他只会出于职业道德提醒对方：“先生，您的通话正在被录音。”  
“该死的。只是录音吗？我还以为地月委员会早就批准了私人房间全息扫描呢，你们没接到通知？”男人的声音很是轻蔑。  
“……我是Alex，先生。请问您是需要什么吗？”  
“需要？”对方听上去有些茫然，但那困惑转瞬即逝，他似乎一下子便陷入了拨出电话前自己的情绪中。只听男人深吸了一口气，接着以一种和缓低沉语调诉说了起来。  
“Alex，你好。  
“我可以告诉你我是附近驻月观测站的科学家，或者来自泡沫海观景平台的无聊的仿生人。该死，我甚至可以自称是静海赌场的老板，你的老板，”Alex扬起眉毛，对方语气里一闪而逝的讽刺使他感到莫名违和，“会显得有趣些，没这么平庸和死板。但我不想这么干。  
“事实上，我很不擅长撒谎，哪怕是在电话里。所以我决定开诚布公地表明身份，是的，我是一名无聊透顶的地月旅客，302房，此刻我正坐在房间的迷你吧台眺望哥白尼环形山，是它吗，我不确定，”男人深吸一口气，Alex的手指卷着电话线，望着电话键盘上一小块反射的光斑发呆，他欣慰地听见对方停下来喘了口气，“这该死的光秃秃的球面。”他低声诅咒。  
“……总之，我的房间风景不错，从月球标准来讲，”男人的声音轻快像阵风（这在月球上根本不存在，充其量只有人造风，可这两者之间又有什么区别呢？），“有漆黑的天空和静止的太阳，那些环形山和平原，让我想起地球上的海滨浴场。你知道海滨浴场吧？海滨浴场，海水浴场，英格兰的夏天，”电话里遥远的声音因为染上回忆的色彩而变得充满了温情起来，电流声似乎也柔和了许多，“有一年我穿着达斯维达的衣服参加了游泳比赛，拿了第三名，奖品是一根化掉的草莓冰棍。”  
“我让你无聊了。”男人干巴巴地总结。  
“恰恰相反，先生。”Alex从座位上挺直了背，将听筒稍微拿远了一些，清清喉咙。他从对方回忆地球生活开始就已经凝神细听，他对地面生活总是充满好奇。  
“原谅我，”男人声音艰涩，“如果我口不择言，那一定是我真的很久没有和人说话了。”  
人。Alex明白，这不包括任何像“人”的造物。在别的一些场合，就连他这样的接线员也不能算在里面。他说的也许是和他“聊得来”的那种，他刚刚刚说自己是什么职业来着？  
他并没有提到，Alex冷漠地想。这些旅客的套路他早就领教过了。现在还是淡季，等到旺季的时候，他每天大概要接到十个左右这样的电话。他们好像絮絮叨叨地说了很多，其实什么也没有说，总是翻来覆去地抱怨自己有多孤独有多痛苦，却没有一个人提出离开静海旅馆回到地球。这些电话往往来自那些撇下家人或朋友，独自一人飞向月球、试图逃离或者丢下什么的人。他们以为自己能在满星球的山峦起伏，尘埃堆砌中寻找到什么证明他们的选择没有错的东西，他们以为离开那个黯淡的蓝点，踏上这片亘古不变的白色卫星，他们便能获得又一次新生。Alex见过太多这样的人，也见过太多的崩溃和破碎。  
“你瞧，”像是觉察到接线生的沉默里有耐心渐失的信号，那个声音匆忙补充道，“我已经到这儿好几个月了，准确来说三个地球月零四天。起初我还能和房间里的人工智能说说话——叫什么，诺拉？诺玛？——无论如何，我猜她终于厌倦了无穷无尽的废话。从上个礼拜起她就没再理过我。我的意思是，这是个荒凉的地方，安静，孤寂。我需要一个人、一个活人说说话。上帝在上，**地球在上**，告诉我你也有同样的想法。”  
“如果你需要，我会通知客房服务，敦促他们尽快对您的房间进行故障排查。”突如其来的停顿令他感到陌生。他的舌头接触到冰凉的人造空气，进行着不熟练的换气行为，而再次衔接沉默和开口的瞬间变得如此艰难。  
“不不，”对方烦躁地紧接上话，“别想随便放人进我的房间。”  
随便？如果联系客房服务算是“随便”，那随便你说。  
“对不起，抱歉，我没想对你的工作指手画脚。”Alex希望男人声音中透露的真诚和他的孤独一样多，“我感谢你试图解决问题的态度。我明白你的工作性质，很少听人抱怨吧？”——恰恰相反——“你知道我落地第一周给你们前台打过电话，同一个，我猜，不过从来没有打通过。后来有个叫Mark的人给我回了电话，比你还公事公办。我猜你有点儿被我的地球故事打动了，是不是？我相信你那边的电流声泄露了一点儿你的小秘密。有时候它们沿着陡峭的弧度自由下落，给我左耳带来了几段活泼的跳跃，像就你身后闪烁的霓虹牌子一样，老实说我真是受够看黑色白色的背——”  
“——先生，”Alex的心脏踏空了一拍，他脑子里有个地方的神经粗粝地疼痛起来，“您刚才说了什么？电流声盖过了您的声音。”Alex不知道自己声音里的温度是否比夜晚的月面还要低，他希望自己突然启动的戒备机制是多此一举。  
“……”他从来没有如此清晰地听见男人的吐息。深沉的，缓慢的，尾音被急促地掐断，然后陷入下一波颤抖的循环。  
“午安，接线员Alex。”  
电话挂断了。


End file.
